


guess we forgot the condom

by Zaz14



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, VictUuri, Victuuri baby, post season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaz14/pseuds/Zaz14
Summary: Yuuri finds out he's pregnant and tells Victorcute drabble





	guess we forgot the condom

**Author's Note:**

> written during nano  
> not beta read, sorry. Only constructive criticism please

 Yuuri knew the moment he missed his monthly heat that he was with child. With child, it was such a silly thing to say, but it was true, a child lay inside him. Victors child. victors child grew inside his body. He smiled softly down at his stomach, hand smoothing over the skin delicately, he couldn't feel the slightest of bumps but Yuuri knew within weeks it would grow and grow until proof of victors child lay inside him. He just hoped he wouldn't be as big as Yuuko or be put onto bed red as long as her. That was not fun and he didn't want to think about the pain of the labour.

The flat was empty of Victor and makkachin, it was quiet, but warm, even if the snow outside looked terrible. Yuuri could almost hear Victor's groans as he would come in, chuck everything on the ground like a child and cuddle up to Yuuri and sure enough, he heard the door unlock and the woofs and shakes of makkachin drenching Victor in slush.

"Makka, why are you so mean to me" his husband wailed as Makka boofed at him. "yuuuuuurrriiiii, where are you"

"in here" he replied and there was suddenly cold fingers skittering all over his warm skin.

"victtoooooor" he howled and pushed him off the couch. Victor grumbling and pulling silly faces stripped off his jumper and coat, leaving a too tight t-shirt underneath. This was his husband Yuuri grinned as he let the giant man-baby cuddle up to him, slapping him away every time he felt victor trying to sneak cold fingers against him.

Yuuri honestly didn't know how to tell Victor, it wasn't like they had been trying, as far as they both knew they had been using protection. He honestly didn't even know how it happened, wait, Yuuri knew, that weekend after the world championships. Yuuri had just won his first ever Olympics after the last one being defeated by Victor, by a bloody point and the stress and elation had sent him into a heat, that first day was the most intense it had ever been. He remembered the days after, but not the first day. It was just a blur of heat, lust and feeling satisfied and full. They must have not worn anything. Stupid.

He looked down at his lightly dozing husband, surely it would be a good thing, right.

the baby would definitely be loved that's for sure, he and Victor had so much love to give a child, in the words of Yurio sometimes too much.

He stroked his husband's hair with one hair, feeling the drool soaking into his leggings, and the only hand cupped his stomach. Never ever had he thought in his wildest dreams that he would be married to Victor to be mated to him and to be pregnant with his child.

Yuuri just couldn't keep it to himself, since he had found out this afternoon he had been crying, been overjoyed and been horny as hell, the emotions already were all over the place and the baby wasn't even full term yet. Just 4 months along.

"victor, Vitya, wake up my love" he spoke until his eye, careful to not disturb victors ankle as he cuddled him closer, it had been paining him since the fall on the ice yesterday when yurio had smacked into him by mistake.

"Yuuri why are you waking me" victor groaned, pushing his head into Yuuri's arm "it's a Sunday, let us be comfy"

"please get up," Yuuri asked softly and maybe it was the whine in his voice or the begging but Victor pushed himself to sit up and gorgeous eyes met him, worried

"ok you okay my love"

"we are both ok" yuuri replied

Victor frowned "we?" Yuuri nodded and let his hand ghost over his stomach and followed Victor's eyes down

"you're pregnant bunny" Yuuri nodded again, almost afraid to talk to break the peaceful noise and the perfect moment. There was more silence as Victor slowly processed the news, years ago Yuuri might have been more afraid but not now he saw surprise and happiness and shock cross his loves face before arms wrapped around him and a crying face starting kissing him.

There were still many family members to tell, many close friends to squeal over baby showers, but for now, Yuuri didn't give up this perfect moment with the man he loved. 


End file.
